The madhouse
by ellendekkers
Summary: The strange girl Angel is captured in a madhouse by her husband


As soon as Angel opens her eyes she is back in reality. The white room she sees doesn't seem to bother her anymore. When she looks at her wrists she imagines for what looks like the thousandth time the emerald green bracelets she once had. Determined to escape the reality Angel closes her eyes and thinks of Paradise House. She doesn't feel anger and sorrow anymore. Now that Angel can't express herself by writing, the fantasy has plant itself into her head, resolute to take her in its grip. When Angel opens her eyes again, she is not in the set white room where she was before. The light which shines through the windows of Paradise House, gives her a magnificent feeling. She laughs and on the music she suddenly hears she starts dancing. Her face that first looked as white as snow begins to get some colour and to retain the image she has, she hums on the rhythm of the music. For a moment Angel stops dancing to watch in the mirror. She sees how her jet black hair flows over her red velvet dress in beautiful long waves. At her wrist she sees the emerald green bracelet she just dreamed of. She is back. She is back in Paradise House. Overwhelmed by a sudden fit of joy, Angel starts dancing again. When Angel looks around her she sees that Nora smiles to her.

Then the door opens and Angel is back in the reality. Dizzy from all the dancing she falls against one of the walls from the solitary. After a few seconds Angel looks to the man who disturbt her fantasy. In front of her stands the head of the insane asylum. Now Angel is reminded of the reality again, she can't stop the tears that fall out of her eyes. The director who saw Angel dancing, pulls her up and gives her two firm ticks on her cheek. It's not the first time he sees her dancing. In his opinion the Angels situation only becomes worse every day. When he looks at Angel for a second time he remembers the real objective of his visit. 'There is visit for you.' He says harsh, knowing he stands before his greatest weakness. Upon hearing this news Angel angrily jumps up and down. She doesn't want anyone to see her like she is right now. The director quickly grabs a nozzle out of his pocket and stings it into her shoulder. Once Angel is calmed down she follows the director to visitor room. In a flow of approaching voices she recognizes the voice of Nora. Still stiff from the sedative Angel can't get herself to run towards Nora to greet her.

As soon as Nora sees Angel tears appear in her eyes. How could this have happened to the greatest person she knows. The pale face of Angel seems bleacher than it always was. The hair of Angel that once lay over her shoulders in beautiful black waves, was now matt and languid. The eyes who once were full of vitality now seemed to look at her like nothing mattered. But the worst was that the perky, proud and cheerful expression which once lay on Angels face, now was fully disappeared. Directly, Nora stands up to take Angel in her arms. Knowing that Angel would never change, Nora prices Angel for her dealing with the current situation to give Angel some of her pride back. Thinking of the misadventure Nora starts crying and also Angel who expected that she would never see Nora again gets tears in her eyes.

It was a very warm day in May. The sun shined bright, the larks chirped, the bees buzzed, the people happily sat in church and Angel was also happy (although she was not in church). She was in Paradise House, writing the beginning of her new novel when her husband, Esmé, walked in the room. Hastily, he told his plan to go to London for a few weeks. Overwhelmed because of this sudden decision, but blinded by love, Angel agreed. That same day there stood three carriages ready for their departure. Filled with excitement Angel started packing her bags. She noticed that Esmé didn't pack his bags, but she presumed that he had already packed them. Beside all the enthusiasm, Angel was also a bit anxious. The plan that Nora would stay in Paradise House didn't please her at all. She didn't feel anything for leaving her good (and only) friend behind. After a few hours of hesitating Angel decided that Nora would join her and Esmé to London. She didn't care or Esmé agreed to this new plan. Angel was the one who was going to pay the journey, so Esmé had to do what she said. While Esmé was loading the bags in the carriages, Angel told him that she insisted that Nora would join them on the trip. After a lot of demur, Esmé accepted Angels plan. That same evening the three of them drove off to London. The usual shaking of the carriage fascinated Angel. She felt a rhythm and hummed happily. Nora, who sat opposite to Angel, looked with a gripped look in her face to Angel. She would remember her like that later. With eyes filled with vitality and with her head up. Esmé stared with a dark look out of the window and ignored everything that happened around him. After three hours, the three travellers seemed to be arrived at their destination. The carriage stopped and the door of the carriage opened. For a few seconds, which looked like an eternity, all three of them remained at their seats. Then the name Angel was called and just when Angel responded curiously, two men dragged her out of the carriage. Angel screamed and Nora angrily rushed out of the carriage to attack the strangers. 'Esmé!' Angel screamed as hard as she could, not understanding why he didn't help her. Then she looked into his eyes and by the glimpse he had in his eyes, Angel saw that Esmé had planned everything. At that moment, she froze as well as Nora who had drawn the same conclusion as Angel. Dazed from the exposure, Angel let herself obedient trail in the madhouse.


End file.
